How I first kissed him
by JCdude
Summary: First story by me! Hahahah! Well...I won't tell the summary 'cause I want you to find it out for yourself! Read it...and I hope you'll like itXD
1. I feel so jealous!

**Miyu's P.O.V**

Another morning in school. Can't I just stay at home? I can't stand seeing Christine flirt with Kanata. It's making me sick and completely crazy! I even think that Kanata likes the fact that Christine's flirting around with him. What the!? Why am I saying this??

"Miyu!!" Aya called out.

I looked at her and said "Yes, Aya?"

"I heard that Kanata have this thing with Christine!"

"Yeah and so…" I answered.

"Why don't you care?"

"I just happen not to care that's why"

"Come on! We both know, you like him!" Aya said out loud that made all my classmates look at me.

"STOP STARING AT ME! I KNOW I AM PRETTY AND ALL THAT BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT STARE AT ME THAT WAY!" I yelled to everyone.

"Miyu, what's with you this morning?" A man's voice said from behind.

I looked and saw Kanata, standing behind me. He as this creepy smile glued in his face and I don't know why.

"What's with the smile?" I asked.

"You're funny this morning." He said.

"What did I do?"

"Well, You told the class a lie."

"What lie?"

"The part wherein you said that you're pretty."

I got pretty furious when he said that, I wanted to hit him with a broomstick but then again, how could I hurt someone I love? Miyu! What are you saying??

I then felt my face turn bright red and to avoid any misunderstandings I ran away from the classroom and ran to the bathroom but what I didn't notice was that Kanata followed me. Before I could enter the bathroom, I felt Kanata take hold of my arm.

**Kanata's P.O.V**

Did I hurt her feelings? Why do I have to be so insensitive all the time? Why can't I just be honest with my feelings towards her? I took a deep breath and was about to say something but Miyu took the chance and faced me.

"Kanata, I am sorry to suddenly run out of the classroom without even saying anything to you." She said with her calm voice.

"Did I offend you?" Was all that I managed to say.

"Oh no! You didn't! I was just…I don't know what's happening to me, Kanata."

"Miyu…"

Nanami then appeared and flashed a huge smile at the both of us and said, "I'd hate to break this romance between you guys but if I didn't, you two would be late for class.

Miyu then let go of my hand and walked real fast back to the classroom, I can't help but stare at her.

_Classes then began…_

Sensei was explaining things but I can't help but to loose my focus on the subject matter and concentrate more on Miyu.

"…_I don't know what's happening to me, Kanata."_

That line couldn't get off my head.

The whole day seemed to pass by quickly and I am glad about that, at least now I get to talk to Miyu at home.

"KAAANAAATAAA!!!!"

Shoot! I forgot about Christine! She's going to ask me once again to walk her home.

"Yes, Christine?"

"I am so glad to see you! Let's walk home together!"

"Christine, I can't walk with you today…"

"And why is that so?"

"Because I've got other plans."

"I can come with you."

"It's an all boys activity, you see…We're going to basketball then hang out somewhere."

"Oh…is that so?"

"Yeah."


	2. The crazy rumor caused me this

**Miyu's P.O.V **

I bet Kanata's at his locker now. I explain to him about this morning. I should tell him that I love him and that…No! That isn't right! Argh! What should I tell him? What if he'd just laugh at me? I was close to his locker 'til I saw 2 figures and soon realized that it was just Christine and Kanata. I hid from them but made sure I still could hear and see them.

"Take care, Kanata." Christine said.

"Uh…Yeah."

Then the scene that I hoped not to see came. Christine hugged Kanata and kissed his cheeks! I seemed to be petrified at that moment, tears started to roll down my eyes. The world seemed to stop revolving at that moment, it's as though I am dying mentally while my body seemed restless. I wiped my tears and took all my courage to walk pass them since the exit of the school is just there.

"Oh hey, Miyu!" I heard Christine called out before I exited the school.

Augh! The tears won't stop rolling down my eyes! I can't help it! I then found myself running going back to the Saiyonji temple.

**Kanata's P.O.V**

Wasn't that Miyu? Why didn't she say hi or anything? I better go, there really is something wrong. I bid Christine farewell and ran off. I hope she's at home by now. I just hope so. I then stopped my tracks upon seeing a blonde girl kneeling down on her knees and sobbing. I approached her and handed her my handkerchief. She didn't look at me so I decided to talk to her.

"Miss, this isn't the write place to cry." I said.

"Well…sadly, I am already crying in this place. What should I do?"

That voice sounded familiar to me. She sounded very much like…

"Miyu? Is that you?" I asked.

The girl looked at me and I was indeed right! That girl is Miyu! Questions then started coming to my head. Why is she crying? Did I do something really bad?

"K-Kanata?"

I wiped her tears. She just looked at me while I was doing so.

"Uhm…why are you crying?" I asked.

"You better go, Christine might as well be waiting for you."

"What are you talking about? "

"You two are dating right?"

"Of course not! I mean…I have someone else in mind…"

"But Aya told me that you two are dating…"

I smiled. Does she like me? These questions make me think that she likes me but I shouldn't run to conclusions, right?

"Another rumor, I see…" I said.

"So…that was a rumor?"

"Yeah. As I've said, I like someone else. I couldn't possibly like Christine."

Miyu then blushed.

Which made me blush.

"Can I ask, Kanata?"

"Sure…"

…_Silence…_

"Who's this girl you like?"


	3. Revelation Time

**Authors note:**

Hey guys! What's up!? Anyway I would like to thank all those who are consistently giving comments. LoLZ.

Hey readers, I do accept suggestion too for my story, so open up now:D

**Miyu's P.O.V**

"Who's that girl you like?" I asked.

"I don't know if I should say it now."

"Why not?"

"I am afraid that she might reject me, once I'd let her know about this girl."

What the heck is he saying? Is he talking about me? Miyu! Don't get your hopes up! Kanata would be crazy if that girl is you.

"Well…what's the connection about me knowing it and rejection?" I asked.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Don't get what?"

"The fact that...that…I L-Like you."

The world then started revolving and I was alive once again! I am really bliss that he said his feelings toward me. But…What's with the hugs and kisses a little while ago? I should just believe in what Kanata told me…that there's nothing in between them.

"Kanata Saiyonji would like a girl like me? A clumsy, stupid girl who can't draw—

I then stopped talking upon feeling Kanata's hand in my cheeks. He had this serious look on his face, he looked in my eyes…then his face started moving close to mine.

_This would be my first kiss…_

I closed my eyes and I could feel his forehead on mine, then I could feel that his lips were close to mine. My heart started beating really fast, I opened my eyes and saw that his lips were centimeters away from mine. I then moved back a bit which made him shift to my nose and he kissed it.

_I guess this isn't the kiss that I expected._

"I guess I surprised you by suddenly trying to steal a kiss from you." Kanata said while looking at the corner.

"Uhm…Yeah. That's not a problem, Kanata…"

"You know what, I guess we should go home now."

Kanata stood up first, then he handed me a hand so I could easily stand up. As I stood up, my body suddenly tripped a bit which made me lean on Kanata's chest. I can't help but blush fiercely. I then felt his arms wrap my body. I looked up at him and noticed that his face was bright red!

"I really think we should go home now." I said.

"Yeah…we should really go home."

As we were walking, he kept holding my hand while he was blushing…

I just hope everything stays this way…


End file.
